Her Ruby Eyes
by SilverMistDarkWolf
Summary: The Cullens left in New Moon as originally planned. What happens when they come back 5 years later? Every event was spiraling in a different future. What happened to Bella? The wolves? How come the United States are void of vampires being scattered to only one state? What was happening? But more importantly...who is the Queen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm sorry but when I write stories, new ideas pop up in my head and I have to get the idea down of making new stories. Maybe because I love being creative and come up with shit, I don't know. I'm just me. This is a new story that has been inspired by my ultimate favorite authors Speklez, Xo Bella Italiana oX, Unseelie Sidhe, Bertie Bott, Kittyinaz, Jessiikaa15, MidnightMystery, storyteller41, RamonaFlowers19, mama4dukes, extraler, Luna Luce, lifelesslyndsey, BlueSea14, WhiteWolfLegend, Lady Mackenzie Luv, and Alaee301.**_

_**Their stories are the sole reason why I came up with this one and temporarily paused the others. All the credit goes to them and I would especially love it if they ever got to read this story :). My plot is mine and mine alone. The characters I make up throughout this story is also mine alone. I would love to have as many reviews in this story and help to keep this story going to the end. Everyone can help. The reviews would be also great to see if I need to fix any mistakes or to see where to evaluate in any chapters. Constructive critism is okay. But I will DEFINITELY not tolerate any flamings on my story. You like the story okay, you're my new best friend. Don't like it then stay the fuck off my profile. I don't beat around the bush and go straight to the point and let me tell you the truth hurts. I am a sweet 16 year old girl if I like you, but do anything that pisses me off, I will bomb on you and will have no remorse in doing so. **_

_**I'm a military brat and I ain't afraid to lash out. But anyway enough about that. This would be a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist, Twilight, and The Vampire Diaries. I just want ya'll to enjoy this and if anyone wants to help in continuing this email me. PM me for email address. Enjoy my lovelies :)**_

A storm brewed over the state of Washington. Trees blew harshly as rain heavily in its' green trescence of autumn. Lightning seemed to light the sky at any chance it had. Huge black bunched clouds bundled together as if it was embrace by the contents of huge arms that never wanted it to part to see the clear sky. It was 5:09 pm. A blurred figure ran through the forest in high speeds. Fluidly dodging everything in his path as he ran. His goal of running home excited him, for he will see the one person who cared for him for him. Lightning took its' time flashing in the sky as he passed through a clearing. Long tresses of sharp dark green hair flowed behind him as his semi bared feet picked up speed. Washingtons' forest was the biggest in United States and in its' own state it cleared more than 5,000 yards away from civilization. This state was cleared off the radar. Everyone in this state is ultimately under the protection of the one who cared for all its inhabitants. She was their protector. She was their salvation. She was their mother who cared for all her children, even if she was only 18 years old. She may rule over the state with an iron fist but she does it because she cares. She recommmended the government and congress along with the president to leave Washington off limits and off anyone else's radar. Anyone who wanted to come was to travel by car, train, bus, or on foot. Never by plane.

The green haired figure made it out of the forest past a huge and the best secured prison in the U.S. It was full of inhabitants that serve a death penalty or is a criminal that is serving prison for life. Every state that had those in that category was to send them to Washinton with no questions asked. About 100 yards from that was a mansion that could put any of the riches people on earth to their knees at the size. Both of the buildings were built from the bottom up by the people of Washington. There was a driveway and a road that goes in the direction of the town so anyone can visit. The garage was also something to drool on. Motorcycles, trucks, cars, and any type. of vehicle was available to you. The masion's design was absolutely beautiful. It may be extravigant but it does have its homey feel to it. It was about 7 stories high. Each side of it was about 50 feet long in lenght. In width it was about 35 feet long on each side. The colors of royal blue and diamond black. The exterior, mainly the whole mansion, was blue and the windows and balconies and such were black. The front entrance was wide with double doors and an over canopy. The roof was flat for those who want to sit in peace to watch the stars and moon when it came rarely in the cloudy, rainy state of Washington. The front yard was wide and the grass cut short, the fontain of the right side of the place he called home. Perfectly cut bushes and different variety of white leaved trees and some green trees surrounded the whole outside area. The figure stopped at the double doors and shook his body, ridding himself of excess water from the storm. Making sure to wipe his feet and wrigging his green hair, he stepped inside the place he would always call home. He walked through the short hallway and stepped in the living room. His amethyst eyes glowed with the lights. The interior was more beautiful than the exterior. White marbled walls with personal and created designs imbedded in. The ceiling of the room once you step in was tall, about 25 feet. The chandelir with real diamonds hung over in the center. The sanded wooden floor shined. A rug that fit two wide couches, another couch set that circled into a U shaped form around a coffee table. A 62" plasma screen TV that hung on the wall and an entertainment system that resided right under it. It was filled with pictures of different people laughing with _her._ Bright smiles that gave the room extra light. A antique case filled with knicknacs and vases of good smelling flowers that comforted every one who lived here.

There was another hall after this. One that had bathrooms and a meeting room on the left. The right wall was blank with more pictures. Then two very wide stairwells on each side that led to the uppers levels that consisted of bedrooms and more bathrooms. On the right was a kitchen that a professional chef that would have an orgasm over. Any chef's wet dream. On the right was a dinning room. Past the dining room was a set of double doors that were gold and embroided the initials of _her. _I and W on separate doors. He quickly opened one and slipped downstairs to where he past many members of his family. Everyone laughing and smiling with contentment and joy. With peace. There was only on hallway that was short. It also had black double doors that led to their theater room. Passing that he went into a large office that was more likely a huge library. Books where everywhere. Walls stacked with them. But he was entirely focused on the one woman who sat in the center, book in handwhile the other smoothed a childs' hair down as she napped in her lap. The woman who made all of this possible. The one that would become very deadly if necessary to protect the ones she love. The woman who took him in after his mother used him and his father betrayed him. The woman that he forever call his one true mother. Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock. Her long knee length black hair braided in a french braid tossed over her shoulder. Pale skin yet very beautiful. Small dainty hands that would forever have a mother's touch. She was only 5"4 yet very powerful and deadly. Piss her off and you might as well dig your grave. Heart shaped face, high cheekbones, small button nose, full lips and aligned beautiful red eyes and black ring outline. A figure that females would die for. Huge breasts, flat toned torso, small waist, large hips with, dare he say, a perfect ass, and long legs. Her bare feet were small as well.

She was a beauty sent from the heavens and her status as a vampire made it all the better. There were 3 different kinds of creatures that live here. Vampires, Werewolves, and Humonculi. Two types of vampires that live are the burning original kind and the sparkly cold ones kind. There were lots more cold ones than original by hundreds. Colds ones are vampires that have cold hard diamond skin, that glitters in the sunlight. They have perks of having supernatural strenght, speed, sight, and hearing. They also bring a strong trait from their human life that evolves into a gift. Some vampires are just normal. Their diets of course consists of blood, human blood or animal blood. Though no vampire wants that. See if you feed off animals, you have gold eyes. You feed off humans and you have shiny crimson eyes. Isabella has hated any vampire that have gold eyes because of her past. So she feeds off humans, mainly criminals, hence why a prison was here next to their home. So does every vampire that lives here. Most of these are vampires that live around the U.S as nomads. Half of the south came here as well. Also hence why that vampires that come to this country never see or smell them but of their old scents of where the use to reside before they heard of Isabella. The only ones that where kept out of the loop where the animal drinking family she hates and any others that came from other countries. The Vultori does not even know of this. Even if they catch wind of it and try to come here because we have a large population here and the humans of Washington that know all of our secret and try to kill them, they would drop like flies under their Queens wrath. Humans and Supernatural creatures coexist in peace in Washington. Everyone knows everyone.

The Original Vampires, of course, are the ones who came before the Cold ones. They can get staked, burn in the sun and such. The look like humans. They also have fangs. When their vampire side shows, veins protude under their eyes as their eye color turns red. They diet of course is human blood that gives them ultimate strength. As they age, their strenght grows as well as their own gifts. If they are powerful enough they can shift in their own prefered animal. They have another weakness as well. Vervain. If vervain is in their system, it burns thems. But it can not be a weakness if they consume vervain mixed with blood everyday.

Now there are two kinds of werewolves. One that can shift into horse sized wolves at will. It was originated in a reservation of La Push after a vampire terrorized their tribe eons ago. Those who have the genes of a shifter, shift when danger comes. it starts with a fever that raises their body temperature to a permanent toasty 108 degree. They are also very short tempered if they are new. Piss them off and you have newly shifted wolves after you. Feeding them is like feeding an army sized dinner to only about 30 shifter wolves. The other kind are the ones that shifted during the full moon. Only a rare few can control their wolf side. Piss them off even though they aren't under a full moon, their eyes turn yellow.

The only supernatural creature was the Homunculus. But there was only one that lived here. The green haired figure was an Homunculus. One of the deadly sins also the most dangerous and powerful deadly sin. His name is Envy. Born out of the very emotion he was named after. He was not human. No he's an immortal. Has been this way for about 250 years. He was muscular yet slim. A tattoo of the ouroborus on his thigh. He would wear his usual attire of a tight, no sleeves shirt that stopped above his muscular torso, black fingerless gloves, shorts with a loin cloth over it just over his tattoo and bare toed and heel boots, and his usual head band that kept his hair from his face. All black. Isabella found him at his lowest and rescued him and killed his entire so called family. Then she brought him here and nurtured him back to health. He loved her and would stand by her side for the rest of his immortal life. He was the second strongest in this house hold when he still has his diet of fake philsopher stones. That and he worked out.

Envy blurred over to Belle, his nickname for her, and used his power. he shifted into a small kitty and hopped on her lap, earning a laugh that sounded like sweet bells.

"Envy, you finally came home from your small adventure," Bella mused with a smile as she lifted her hand from the sleeping child and carefully placed a pillow under his head. Then bookmarked the page she was on before putting it one the table without a sound. Envy meowed and purred as he nuzzled her stomach when she ran her fingers through his fur. Bella stood up and perched Envy on her shoulder before grabbing the book and blurring to the second floor of the library to place it back in its right place. "And have you been playing in the mud again because you smell like Earth." She giggled when he looked away and kissed his small cheeks.

"Bells?" She ran back onto the first floor and stood in front of the man who helped her in the past. Captain Peter Whitlock, brother and everyone's full-time yoda.

"What's up Petey." She smothered the laugh that wanted to burst out of her throat at the face he made when she called him his most hated nickname.

"Don't call me that shorty." Bella huffed with a proud smirk and crossed her arms.

"Tiny but mighty, Petey, tiny but mighty."

"You got that right," He muttered under his breath. "Anyway I came here to tell you that Maria called. The Volturi destroyed her entire base and tried ta kill her but she an' several newborns are comin' this way ta live here. One has a gift of a sheild like yers but less powerful but powerful enough to hide their scents. They're comin' in first thing tomorrow mornin' at the rate they are runnin'." His southern accent was thick. Bella nodded.

"Okay I'll have her rooms set up."

"Oh an' she finally found her mate."

Bella squealed. "Oh I'm so happy fer her." Her southern accent that she obtained from Peter and his mate along with the southerner that lived her came out because of her happiness. She was bouncing on her toes. Envy finally had enough and hopped of her shoulder, landing in his human form, holding his stomach.

"Did you really have to get her that excited, Yoda," Envy groaned, shaking off his nausea. Bella 'oops' and Peter laughed. After a few minutes of chatting, a loud crash resonated in the whole house. The sleeping child on the couch eyes snapped open with a hiss. Red eyes looking around until they landed on Bella and he was crouched in front of her, hissing at the ceiling. Bella sighed and lightly ran her fingers through his hair, calming him down enough for him to have his arms around her neck, sitting on her hip, eyes staring straight at the hallway.

"Sorry about that Jamie," Bella sighed and turned to Envy and Peter. "Let's go see who did what now." One second they were standing in the library now, the next they were in the living room. There was a broken vase and two grown male vampires are trying to pick up the pieces quickly. In their minds, they want to avoid what would happen when Bella found out. A throat cleared behind them and they stiffened. As slow as a turtle, the two turned their heads to see Bella standing over them with a scowl, Jamie holding onto her leg behind them with a straight, blank face but in his childlike 10 year old red eyes was amusement, with Peter and Envy standing as far as they can away from Belle as possible.

"Riley.." The blonde male flinched. "Enrique.." The spanish black haired male winced. "What did you _do_!" Bella shrieked. Riley and Enrique started stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse before pointing at each other.

"He did it!" They yelled simultaniously then cowered under Bella's glare.

"I don't give a flying crap who did it!" She pointed a finger at them. "Clean it up this instant." Both men got to work. Sweeping up the glass and dusting the floor, putting the pieces in the trash. Bella smiled at their progress and gave them both kisses on the cheek. A red headed vampire burst in the room and stood by Riley, who wrapped an arm around her.

"My mate, what have you done now?" The red head asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Riley looked down and lightly toed the floor, embarassment flooded his face. "Enrique cheated in a game and i hit him then we got into a fight. We accidentally hit the vase and tried to clean it up before Isa found out, but she's to quick and we had to clean it up." He grumbled under his breath, and kicked the air. "Sorry Vickie, sorry Isa."

Victoria smacked him lightly. Bella just smiled. "Don't fight in the house," She admonished. Everyone laughed.

Entering Forks were four vehicles. A Benz Mercedes, a red convertible, a silver volvo, and Jeep. They drove of the highway into the forest where a dirt road led to a clearing. As they came to a stop, the passengers in the cars gasped, except for two. There was nothing there. No glass house, no garage. Nothing. The gardens were even gone. Just dirt. The storm had cleared away but the clouds haven't. The first couple to exit their vehicles was a blonde haired vampire and a carmel haired woman standing beside him. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The next were Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen from the convertible. Then Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen from the Volvo and a human who stood immediately at Edwards side. Last but not least was Jasper Hale who drove the Jeep.

"What happened to our house Carlisle?" Esme asked with venom tears shining in her eyes. Never to fall.

"I don't know sweetie, but we are going to find out." They reentered the vehicles and sped down the driveway, intending to go to Forks and Port Angelos for answers. As soon as they did enter PA, something stange happened. Everyone who was walking on the side walk and were driving, immediately stopped what they were doing and ran inside the buildings. Doors were locked, windows shut and covered. Steel bars slammed in front of each and every opening and the town went quiet. But Edward could read their minds. Well mostly since they hid their thoughts.

_I can't believe they have the audacity to come back in this state..._

_I wonder what the Queen would say if she ever catches wind of the..._

_The Queen is going to be pissed..._

_They definitely have a death wish..._

_Should we alarm them immediately..._

_The vampires and werewolves are not going to like this. The Cullens are not invited in this state. EVER..._

_Damn piss eyed leeches, coming in our home..._

_This state is off limits to those who have gold eyes..._

_I wonder if our Queen would let us kill them ourselves..._

Edward's eyes widened at the bits and pieces of information he gathered. He wanted more but every human though went blank. Jasper who was standing of to side against the window, arms crossed, scowl that it painted permanently on his face, eyes black as the night, could feel their emotions. Bloodlust, determination, rage and hate. All directed towards them. He felt Edwards emotion go to shock and had to ask.

"What did you hear Edward?" He asked gruffly, gaining the rests' attention.

"These humans...they _know_ and I can't read their minds anymore. They are blocking my power." Everyone but Jasper gasped.

"I say we should just killed them off already. Humans can expose us." Rosalie snapped.

"Hey don't you smell that?" Emmett asked, sniffing the air. The vampires took a whiff and were baffled at the sheer size of vampires that ever crossed here. On their travels from state to state, it's as if every vampire and nomad just dropped off the face of the Earth. Washington was off the radar as well. Alice can't see anything in Washington at all. Ever since they left _her_, everything that involved this state went black. Now they are smelling hundreds of vampires here and it doesn't look like they are leaving any time soon and had informed the humans of their existence. How the Vultori did not catch wind of this, no one will ever know.

"We should consult with the wolves about this." Carlisle's voice rang. And again they left PA that became a vacant ghost town back onto the highway into the forest where their home was _suppost_ to stand. Edward pulled the human on their back and they were off to the treaty line. A stong stench of wet dog smell and vampire scents were clouded together. As they exited the trees, the Cullens and Hales were on high alert. 15 huge La Push wolves were standing in a straight line behind their line, growling and snapping. The black wolf in the middle along with a russet furred one ran into the tree line. A few seconds later two tall natives came out. They stood slightly in front of the wolves and crossed their arms in a strong intimidating military stance.

Edward tried to read their minds but also came up blank. Jasper tried to calm them all down, but it was bouncing off the wolves and they became more hostile.

"What are you doing back here leeches," The one that Edward recognized as Jacob Black, hissed.

"We came to inform you of the growing population of vampires in the entire state." Carlisle said trying to diffuse the violence.

"We know about the vamps, what about them." The second one asked, named Sam Uley.

"Sure you know it's dangerous and that they have exposed the secret to humans."

"So?" Jacob snipped. "They know our secret to, what of it."

"The Volturi can kill us all for this, mutts," Rosalie hissed.

"Rose." Esme chided.

"That's no way of our problem." Sam said shrugging. "What our problem is, is that you and your coven had to come back on Washington lands."

"What did we do?" Emmett asked confused.

A few wolves almost lunged over the line if Sam hadn't barked at them. Their rage went into their highest peak. Jasper struggled to keep it from consuming him. A small grey wolf phased in front of everyone, not caring that she was naked at the least.

"You sons of bitches, I hope our Queen kills you!" She screeched, stalking over to them. Jacob grabbed her around the waist and held her thrashing body. "You all deserve to die for what your _family_ put her through!"

Some of the Cullens hissed. The human hidden behind Edward whimpered.

"Leah calm down," Jacob soothed, rubbing her back.

"No I'm telling the Queen!" She barked, pulling away. "She deserves to know this!" Then she sniffed in their direction, scowling at Edward. "I see you found yourself another human bitch, you gay virgin priss. You do get distracted quickly, breaking other girls hearts. You're worse than your family of piss colored eyes." With that insult, she phased and hopped over the line running towards her destination. Emmett had to hold Rosalie down from chasing after Leah. Jasper had gotten control of his emotions. Alice rubbed her temples, muttering about how she couldn't see. Edward was trying to console his human. Carlisle was holding Esme, who buried her head in his chest.

Sam and Jacob looked after the wolves, who bounded over the line after Leah, heading straight for the Queen's home. Jacob was the next one, after flipping off the Cullens. Sam stood there alone, looking at each Cullen, distrust and disgust radiating from him.

"And leech?" He called to Carlisle, who snapped his head to him." Consider the treaty between the you and the wolves over."

"What?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"The treaty died the day you endangered a human five years ago and left her in the forest. Good day." His monotone voice made them shiver. Sam leaped over the line and phase, sprinting after his brothers and sister. The Cullens looked at each other and Jasper just pushed away from the tree he was leaning on.

"I'm leaving." He said before running back to where the cars were. The rest followed.

"I guess the only option is to ask Charlie and Bella, if they're still alive." Carlisle sighed.

"I am not endangering my Bella again," Edward hissed, only to be punch by Rosalie.

"Shut up! It's because of you that any of this happened." She hissed at him. "And they are probably dead or changed anyway."

"Let's just go!" Alice snapped. "I want to see my sister!"

"You lost that right to call her your sister the day you guys made us leave her." Emmett snapped for the first time of his vampire life. The happy go lucky burly vamp was glaring at Edward and Alice who had the decency to be ashamed.

"But it was for the best," Edward said weakly.

"Bullshit!"

"Emmett, language." Esme reprimended. Emmett didn't even apologize. Just grabbed Rosalie and jumped in his Jeep with Jasper in the back seat before peeling out of the clearing, a scowl that looked out of place on his usual happy face. The four scrambled after them. Charlie's house looked much different. It was now three stories high and much bigger. His police cruiser was park in the front so they knew they didn't get the wrong house. Carlisle knocked on the door. Esme standing next to him, Edward, his human and Alice behind. While Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all stood in the back, glaring.

The door opened and a very human Charlie stood in front of them. The Cullen watched as many emotions passed on his face, until one clear one his face. Rage. Before Carlisle could open his mouth, Charlie lashed out.

"Get the fuck off my property and out of this state, you weren't and never will be invited here. Never come near me again, you piss eyed thumper cannibles." The door slammed in their faces before a change to the house happened. The windows were barred so were the doors. Then electricity came on. It crackled around the house. It seemed to be over 1000 volts of it. Alice reached out and touched it and ended up on her back on the sidewalk. While the Cullen parents and Edward and his human went to console Alice, who, by the way, was smoking - literally. The three heard the phone call from inside.

"Hey, it's me." Charlie said.

...

"Yeah it's a code yellow. I want them here pronto."

...

"Alright thanks Enrique and tell Yoda to put up Washington's defense system. Nobody goes out and nothing comes in, got it."

...

"Okay, tell her I love her and I'll be there as soon as I can.

...

"Alright Bye."

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett looked at each other. What was that all about? What happened after they left Washington five years ago?

_**How was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Having half days makes it really easy to bring your laptop to school and work on stories. That and school's almost over. Finally. Review for meh! xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter made by me. And it was read by Lovin'MyLe xxi because she's helping me :) So she gets credit too. I still hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Though I do wonder how the Queen is going to take having the Cullens back in her state. What would happen to the Cullens at all. Just continuing reading to find out. **_

Enrique shivered in despair. He just got of the phone with the the Chief and he heard that the Cullens were back. He may be a Warlord of the Southern Vampire Wars but facing of pissed of Isa was worse than that. Peter, their resident Yoda, flitted right next to him.

"They're here aren't they?" He asked gravely. Enrique nodded, rubbing a hand down his face. "Shit. I knew somethin' was comin' but I didn't know it was them."

"Charlie called." He sighed. "They came to his house and he went in lock down and called here."

"On the map, in the computer room, of Washington the humans shut down every business and facility and are currently residing in the buildings and homes." A brown long haired male vampire said, popping up next to them.

A female vampire appeared next. "The wolves came by and Leah came first. They have info on the Cullens that came by the non existent treaty line." She reported.

Now it was Peter's turn to run a hand down his face. "Bells is not goin' ta like this at all."

They nodded in agreement. The female named Marissa and the male named Zack ran away from the living room.

"We are not the ones telling her!" They screamed down the stairs. Peter turned to Enrique but he was already gone. Peter huffed and crossed his arms. The wolves came in. Leah in the front. She looked as if she could turn purple.

"Peter Whitlock, you better take me to my sister now!" She boomed. Peter flinched away, remembering Leah's own wrath.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He soothed. He nodded to the wolves and waved to the right direction. "She's back in library with many others an' this is not goin' to be pretty."

"You got that right" The wolves chimed.

And down the stairs they went. Peter quickly led them into the library. More than half of the vampires and the rest of the werewolves were in different places in the library, reading. Bella was in her comfy chair with Jamie in her lap, Envy as a small cat on her shoulder again, and another child name Katlyn on the arm rest. No one looked up as they crossed to gather around in front of Bella. Peter sat on his knees and kept his hands on his lap, looking at Bella. Bella put her book down and gently scooted closer to Peter, petting his hair. Peter's mate, who was somewhere in the library, named Charlotte felt her mate's distress and was standing next to him, rubbing his back.

"What's wrong sugar?" Charlottle or Char asked. Bella looked at him with worried eyes. Peter let out a breath.

"Bells, they came back." Every vampire in the room stiffened. The vampires upstairs were suddenly in the library. Everyone then started growling. Anger was an understatment of how they felt about the Cullens for what they have done to their Queen. Jamie and Katlyn wrapped their arms around Bella and hissed. Bella was strangely quiet. But her eyes were a different story. It was black as the night sky. Cold black orbs staring straight ahead.

"Quiet." One word from her and everyone stopped and settled down. They looked at her. "Sit in front of me hun, all of you." She soothed. They all did what they were told. "Now Pete, when did you find this out, sug. Don't worry I ain't mad at ya." She combed her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

"My knower has been goin' off all day sayin' that someone was comin'. I thought it was just reactin' to Maria since she's comin' here but Enrique had phone call from Chief sayin' that they came to his house," Peter explained. "Zack said that the humans heard wind of em' bein' here in the state or saw em' so they locked down." He took an unneeded breath. Bella nodded for him to continue. "An' Marissa said the Cullens came to the 'treaty line' ta talk to the wolves but Leah and Jake blew up on em' an' I knew I had ta come tell ya." He finished. This was his sister and he didn't want her to be hurt again. Charlotte hugged her mate to her chest with the same thought in mind. Isabella was their sister, their queen and her children. She helped everyone and won't think twice about decimating a threat. And the rest weren't far behind. They were all trained by the warlords of Enrique and Maria, Peter and his mate, and by Bella who came up with modern type of skills that gave you a huge advantage. Exercise was also essential and helped boost up everything, such as senses, strength, and stamina. Bella who was deep in thought, stood up. Jamie and Katlyn hopped down standing on each side of her.

"I won't do anything now," She raised a hand when protests came. "I want them to find me themselves. But it might take a while since all the thumper and bambi blood they've been drinking have rotted their brains." Everyone chuckled. "But I want this state to be cautious and watch the Cullens closely. You all still can do what you want around the state but keep them out of the loop. Tonight is the night of our daily fun till tomorrow night and I'm not letting them ruin it with their presence." She smiled. "After all we are party animals." Most roared in agreement and high-fived. "Now it's time get ready and invite the humans here so we can PARTY!" She roared. Everyone was on their feet, roaring in glee with her. Everyone dispersed to their respective rooms and started prepping up for the party.

Bella was in her room, shaking out her hair after unbraiding it when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Three figures blurred in the room, all males. The first is an Orginal Vampire named Damon Salvatore. He was dressed in his usual bad boy look. Black shirt, black jeans, black boots, and black leather jack. His black hair fell into his baby blue eyes that shined with mischief. The Peter Whitlock, dressed as a cowboy should. Blue and white plaid button up shirt with a black T-shirt underneath, buttons undone except for the last for that was tucked in his black jeans loosely. Huge silver buckle belt and black cowboy boots. His dirty blonde curly shoulder length hair was out of its tie and one side pulled behind his ear and a black cowboy hat nestled comfortably on his head. The last was Tyler Lockwood. Local moon werewolf. He was built as the shifters but was pale. His brown eyes were giddy for the party. Dressed in low hip faded blue jeans, white and blue jordans on feet, and a white wife beater.

"Ready Bells?" The asked simultaneously. Bella giggle and twirled around. She was wearing a red tube top with a red and black plaid shirt that was tied just under her cleavage. Then three on black short shorts and fitted on her three inch heel, lace tied boots that almost came up to her knees.

"I'm ready boys." she giggled again. Damon stepped up and bowed.

"Mi'lady." He crooned seductively holding his arm out. Bella snaked her arm around his.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She teased. They exited with the rest rushing behind.

The Cullens, after leaving Charlie's home, drove around to Seattle to rent a hotel until they can have a house built up again. The most luxurious hotel in Seattle was the one they were looking for._ A Belle Maris_. A new hotel named after, what they didn't know but the humans knew, their Queen. They exited their vehicles and looked around to see tons of humans running about.

"The Queen is having her party in California!" A girl squealed as she ran by with her friends.

"I know!" Another said excitedly. "And we're invited. All of her parties are a blast!"

"And the best part is that she brings all of Washington with her. I wonder if were having a beach party?" The last pondered. "Or at a beach house."

"When is Brian coming to teleport us there?"

"I think in half an hour."

The girls turned the corner with excited squeals of joy. Teenage boys and girls ran around while the adults chuckled, closing down many stores.

Edward walked up to one female who was tying her hair in a loose bun. "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" He asked, trying to dazzle her. The girl let out a snarl that shocked him.

"Get out of my face, you thumper muncher. DAREAN!" She shouted. The gold eyed vampires had to back up when a red eyed vampire came in speed that is above Edward, which is by a lot, and slammed him into the brick wall. The wall didn't cave or crumble or even had a dent in it.

"Stay the fuck away from my mate!" He roared at Edward, who struggled to get out of his hold. Darean held onto his neck and slammed him on the concrete floor stomping his boot covered foot down on his neck. Alice and Esme tried to help him but the rest held them back and Jasper just observed the vamp. Head cocked to the side. He pushed up his sleeves and walked to Darean, who was snarling in Edward's face. Darean scented another male and looked into Jasper's black eyes. He saw the scars and chuckled, shaking his head before releasing Edward. He flashed in front of his mate and looked around her for injuries. Jasper was radiating confusion when the male didn't react to his scars as other vampires do. Darean had his mate pushed up on the wall, face in her neck and she was moaning. Butterfly kisses trailed her collarbone before Darean opened his mouth and bit down. His mate, who is named Miranda, wrapped her arms around his head. Carlisle tried to intervene, thinking he was killing an innocent when Emmett held onto his arm, shaking his head. He knew that when a dominant male vampire is marking his mate in distress or any other situation, to never mess with them or it will end badly. That happened to him when he was marking Rose and he nearly ripped off Edward's head. Pretty soon Darean releases his hold and licked the fresh bite. He gathered up his mate in his arms, let out on last hiss at the coven before hopping on the roof, running in the direction his mate was telling him to go.

"Okay Eddie, lesson number one." Emmett said, looking down at his brother. "Never go to another girl unless you know that they're single. Pull that stunt again and I won't help you."

"He is the first vampire other than Char and Pete that has never shown fear to my scars," Jasper said, pulling his sleeves back down in nonchalance.

"And when he bit the girl, she wasn't screaming or was in pain. I thought venom would have been injected into her." Carlisle interjected, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Anyway, let's continue."

They walked inside the hotel and gasped. It was like it was made in the 1900s but still in the modern times today. It was absolutely beautiful. The vampires came to a stop in front of the main desk. A human girl was typing away, not giving them any attention until Carlisle cleared his throat. The girl slowly turned her head towards them. Her green eyes that were full of content are now filled with ice cold indifference. Her brown hair tumbled over her eye. She blew out a bubble with her gum and popped it obnoxiously.

"Welcome to La Belle Maris, how may I help you?" She said with a strain in her tone through tight closed lips.

"A large suit, deluxe would you please."

The girl, whose name tag said 'Beth' was furiously typing on the keyboard. Rosalie was close to snarling when Beth kept clicking the mouse with more force than necessary, a scowl on her face. When she was done, she turned with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"We have some available since people are checking in."

"That's fine." Esme smiled.

Beth hummed in the back of her throat and stood from her chair, walking to the set of keys behind her. She grabbed one off the board and handed them to Carlisle.

"That would be 75 dollars." She said.

"What!" Alice screeched. "The best hotel in, probably the whole world costs on that much. I thought it would much more expensive."

Beth widen her eyes in annoyance and she cocked her head to the side sharply. "Well this is not the whole world. This is Washington." She snipped. "And if you don't like how the price is, maybe I should raise it to the hundreds most cost with the Queen's permission."

"No, no this is fine." Carlisle said, quickly before Alice could open her mouth. Beth nodded on sharp nod and took the black credit card, swiped it then handed it back to Carlisle with a blank face.

"Have a good stay." Beth said with mightly reluctance as they walked away. When she couldn't see them anymore, she muttered 'thumper munchers'.

"Who is this Queen everyone is talking about?" Alice asked. "We've been hearing about her all day."

"That's what I want to find out." Rosalie snapped. Their room was on the third floor. Humans that past by them turned cold and indifferent as what Beth did. It was grating Jasper's nerves that he couldn't feel most of their emotions. Edward as well since they all seem to block their thoughts. Carlisle and Esme were concerned. Rosalie was well, Rosalie. Emmett was curious as well to who the Queen was. She seemed to love the whole state. The poor and people in poverty were happy and living with sucess. Everything in the state was circulating well financially and economically. And from what he could hear from when they were in the forest. The animals were repopulating quickly and there was an abundance of them. The forests looked well taken care off. A lot of humans carpooled. Old buildings were either renewed into something different or made into houses. Every adult had a job, teens have work, like Beth, kids being happy to get their education. What was happening? Hospitals were also sucessful. There were few dangers. Washington was definitely changed. Everything that was fragile that went from buildings to fences were less breakable. Doors, walls, streets, less breakable. Re-enforced. But there was still some things that are the same. Gangs but much bigger, smoking, drinking and such. There's even a weapons store!

An hour later, Bella stood on the beaches of California, soaking up the moonshine as the rest danced around. It brought a smile to her face on how she made them happy, humans and vampires alike, as well as werewolves. Two human girls came up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for the party, Queen Isa!" They squealed. "You're the best!"

Bella giggled. "Call me Belle and everyone deserves it. It was my pleasure to make you guys happy." She patted their heads and shooed them in the parties direction. "Now go on have fun, we still have more hours left until midnight." She chuckled when the ran, waving goodbye with bright smiles on their faces.

A breeze came by as another person showed up, this time it was a vampire. She didn't have the chance to look at them before a bucket of water was poured over her. She gasped and glared at the blonde cowboy laughing at her mockingly.

"Peter! I'm going to kill you!" She growled playfully as she chased him around. Everyone was laughing at the two. Belle grabbed a water balloon and tossed it at Peter. Only for him to duck and hit Riley in the face. Bella pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Riley growled when Zack started laughing and ran by where she was and took a balloon himself, throwing it at Zack.

"WATER FIGHT!" Someone yelled. The next second, bodies were running around, water being thrown, girls and guys being tossed in the ocean. That was until someone had an Idea.

"Get the Queen!" A guy boomed. Bella froze as everyone turned to her with evil grins. She smiled back nervously with a chuckle. They took one step forward and her, one back. She back up a couple of times before she turned and ran as quickly as she could.

"Don't let her get away!"

Bella squealed and ran faster. A few seconds later a small body landed on her shoulders, bringing her down on the sand. She smelled Jamie's scent and went to toss him off gently when more bodies piled on them. Peter, Damon, Paul, and Tyler either held an arm or a leg and walked towards the ocean with Bella thrashing around.

"No please!" She cried out, laughing. The four stood on the sand and planted their feet well, before they started swinging.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" They counted and tossed her in. Cheers and laughter rang out as Bella broke the water's surface.

"Oh, you all are so going to get it!" Laughs went around. It was well five in the morning and all the humans were asleep. Bella had Jamie in her arms sleeping on her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her neck. She rubbed his back and picked up Katlyn with the other arms. She looked to the rest of her very large family to see them carrying the rest of the sleeping figures around and some holding the equipment.

"Let's go everyone." She called. "We need to get them in their homes safely." She looked at a short haired blonde vampire, whose name was Mike Newton. "Mike, time to teleport us home, brother."

"You got it Bells." He used his index finger to touch her back while she expanded her gift. Her mental shield to cover everyone. It would teleport them all at once since Mike's gift expanded to everyone else's using her shield, soon the were in front of their house. The vampires holding humans ran through the forest to bring them home, talking about the party to keep them occupied. Werewolves that wanted to brag in La Push left with them. Well brag after they took a nap, that is.

In the hotel, Rosalie's ears perked up at the sound of hundreds feet running. She called her family to the window where she was standing. They looked to the left to where it was coming from. With their enhanced vision they saw vampires running about with humans in their arms. Some going in apartments, condos, and store houses while the rest all ran down the street like a stampede on their way to Forks. Howls rang in the air as a large pack of wolves followed them.

"Again, I say that this place, is dangerous for all of us. The vampires exposed our kinds secret and the wolves are with them. I want to know who this Queen is and I'm going to find out!" Rosalie snarled, her eyes stayed in the direction of Forks. The other vampires came out and shut the doors before running back to the forests. Before anyone could get a word in Alice gasped.

Edward was frozen next to her.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Maria" Alice and Edward murmured. Jasper hissed. "She's coming here, she's coming to Forks." Alice blinked. "And I can't see the outcome of what happened."

_**Dun. Dun dun dun. Dun dun dunnn! I'm so stupid haha. The next update would be either before or on the 4th of July :) Review for Jesus! :) and me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yeah, no author's note just read my god damn chapter for my sanity. :) And again half of the story's credit goes to my helper Lovin'MyLexxi :) The update is that since Lovin'MyLexxi is on vacation, I'm writing more chapters. I've sent her the fourth one and it will be posted up either next Monday or on Tuesday. Be patient please, you'll get the updates you've wanted :)**_

_**-SMDW**_

"Maria's coming." Jasper said monotonlessly. "She's probably came back for me."

"She's not getting you Jazzy," Alice cooed. Jasper shivered in disgust at that horrid nickname.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "What else did you see?"

"She's coming here with about ten newborns."

"Ten?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. "If I know Maria, she wouldn't bring ten newborns along to catch me."

"That's all I saw," Alice shrugged.

"What was the sun's setting when she got here?" Jasper asked.

Edward and Alice looked to the sky and paled. "Right now."

"Shit!" Jasper cursed, running a hand down his face.

"Language, dear." Esme chastised.

Jasper stood by the door. "If Maria only has that much, it won't take much to destroy her. I'm going after her."

"And we are coming too." Carlisle said.

"No!" Jasper snapped again before slamming the door, waking up the human. Edward flashed in front of her.

"Alyssa, love, go back to sleep." He said. Alyssa rubbed her eyes.

"What happened, Edward?"

"Nothing love," Edward quickly tried to lay her down.

"Stop sugar coating things for the pathetic human, just tell her already. We don't need a repeat of what happened last time you kept stuff from that little human Bella!" Rosalie roared, making Alyssa shake like a leaf.

"Be quiet Rosalie!" Edward growled.

"Fuck you, peen boy." she snapped back.

"Rose!" Carlisle, Alice, and, Esme yelled.

"Yes picked the Golden boy again. It seems that he has all your balls in the girl purse of his," Rosalie hissed at them, ignoring the hurt in their eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and was already walking away. "And I thought Carlisle was supposed to be the leader, but he's always giving that to the little pixie and virgin boy wonder. Ha! I'm tired of this."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen! Get back here this instant and apologize to all of us." Esme screeched.

"Rose, listen to your mother," Carlisle added.

"My last name is McCarty and you people are not considered as my family anymore. I'm done with this. Because of the pretty boy, the Volturi almost killed us and now he's found another human after his so called mope faze. Hmph. All of you are pathetic." Rosalie strutted out the door. Emmett stood from his perch on the chair and followed after her.

"Emmett, where are you going?" Esme sobbed.

He didn't answer as he closed the door. Carlise was holding Esme while Edward and Alice tried to console a hyperventilating Alyssa.

"We need to go after them." Alice stated. "Bring Alyssa."

Jasper was in the forest, sniffing around when he smelled Rosalie and Emmett.

"I thought I told you guys to stay away," He said, still sniffing.

"I'm staying with you Jazz, you're our brother." Emmett smiled.

"What about the rest of the family?"

Jasper saw Rosalie stick her nose in the air with an angry scowl. "They are no family of mine."

Jasper looked at Emmett, but the burly vampire shook his head. "Later." He mouthed. Jasper nodded and went back to using all his sense with Emmett and Rosalie's help. The rest of the 'family' came, much to Jasper and Rosalie's distain. Jasper was walking forward than stopped when her heard eleven pairs of feet running in their direction. He stepped forward and ripped his shirt off, going into the dark side, known as his Major mode.

Maria stepped into the small clearing they were in and she looked straight at Jasper as newborns flocked her side, staring straight at Alyssa, who shrank back behind Edward.

"Oh hi Major...and yellow eyes." Maria greeted disinterestingly with her spanish accent.

The Major cocked his head to the side for her emotions which were blocked, causing him to stiffen more.

"Maria." He snarled.

"Bye Major," And soon, she and her minions were off. The Major, turned around to quickly catch them but they disappeared. He roared and took off after them. He won't let her get away from him. Rosalie and Emmett were right behind him along with the rest as they ran to finally end Maria and her twisted ways. When they got closer the smelled thousands of vampire's, human's and werewolves' scent concentrated and very strong. As the broke the clearing, they see a huge Mansion that puts any rich person to shame and what looked like a prison about 50 feet away from them but what made them stop and stare was the mass of vampires looking straight at them with crossed arms. The Major tried to send them feelings and search for their own but he hit a shield. Maria was standing in the front. For the first time ever, the Major did not know what to do. All the vampires here were seasoned fighters but that would not have deterred him if whatever is blocking their emotions was not there.

He watched as the vampires part straight down the middle to see three people he hasn't seen in years. In his shock, Jasper pulled to the front.

"Peter? Char? Enrique?"

Peter nodded his head at him, not smiling. Charlotte just glared at all of them, fisting one hand in Peter's shirt as she stood behind him and another fist closing around Enrique's shirt.

"Come with us, animal munchers." Peter said as he, Charlotte, and Enrique turned away and walked towards the house, Maria right behind them. The others stood still as they waited for them seven unwanted vamps to move. They had no choice but to follow them with the rest followed behind them. The Cullens with the other three that seemed to pull away from the family were inside now, looking at the interior in awe. They didn't delve on it too much when one of the vampires growled at them to go faster. The left the backdoor to the backyard and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads. It was as large as Disneyworld. There was a volleyball court, a small play ground, a huge pool that had a jacuzzi at the end that was covered with a bulding, and a large training area. Vampires sat in an L shaped form more closer to the side, while one lone female vampire with long black hair was shouting at two small blurs. She was wearing all black and her curves were scrumptious. That was until she turned over to see the rest of her family but what caught her eye was the seven group in the middle. She called out to the two blurs and told them to go play in the trees and they disappear. Then turned to fully face them. They seven vampires could feel the power radiating off of her. She walked quickly yet seductively up to them in big strides. Her hips swung without force. The top half of her body bounced harshly with each step, shoulders moving from side to side. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a black corset that made her shoulders bare. He long leg went down to her shin high buckled boots. Her hands dawned on fingerless gloves. Her slender neck up to her heart shaped face. Jasper could not stop staring at her. She looked familiar. Her dark crimson eyes glowed with unreadable intent. Strands of her long black hair fell in front of her eyes and the sides of her face. The front sides of hair were braided then pulled with the rest of her loose hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She stood a few feet away from her...guests. "Hello Cullens." She murmured in a sultry voice.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded. The Queen raised an eyebrow at her and soon Alice was frozen in the spot - literally. She tried to move her limbs but couldn't. Then she was pulled forward towards the Queen whose eyes turned a darker shade of red. She walked around Alice slowly.

"I'm surprise none of you recognize me." She spoke aloud, trailing a finger down Alice's neck and down her arm. Then she took Alice's hand and bowed low on her waist, lightly scraping her, are those fangs?, leaving a small scratch, looking up at Alice. "It really hurts that you don't recognize your old best friend from Forks." She smirked wider as the Cullen's plus Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's widened.

"Bella?"

The Queen smirked lightly dropping Alice's hand. "Yes?" She cocked her head to the side, her fang poking out of her lip as she smirked. They were long and sharp.

Bella towered over Alice, laughing on the inside as she stuttered, trying to make words come out. From the corner of her eye she could see the Cullen's mouths wide open, staring at her with bugged yellow eyes. She would have to do something about that. They were not going to hunt in Washington at all. She, her family and her humans all had to help repopulate the animals that lost many of their families to. Though it was still good to hunt some animals such as mountain lions. She blinked and Alice almost toppled in her arms. She could not believe she once loved this family at all. Her eyes drooped in boredom. She could smell and hear a heart beat of a human directly behind Edward and smirked. At least he didn't lie but it didn't make the whole thing better.

"How can that pathetic human turn out to be a Queen." Before anything or anyone could react, Rosalie was in the air, choking. Bella was staring straight at her with a smile. She knew Jamie had came out after hunting and heard the last part. Emmett thinking it was Bella that was hurting his mate barreled into her with a snarl. He held her to the ground and snarled into her face.

"Let my mate go!"

Isabella just brought her hand to his forehead and flicked him off. He flew back into the Cullens. She curled her arms behind her head, resting her hands flat on the ground before using her feet to arch her back off the ground into a crouch. She stood up slowly and dusted herself down before looking at her former brother. His eyes were staring at her in fear as the rest at her immensely great strength. She was stronger than Emmett by a great deal. And it was shocking for such a tiny thing like her.

"I am not the one doing that to your mate. My son is. She pissed him off by insulting me." Bella shrugged. Soon Rosalie fell to the ground by Emmett's feet and he scrambled to cradle her in his arms. She was bleeding out venom and choking and coughing more harshly. Venom was being forced out of her closed pores and some coming back up her throat. Emmett looked at Bella with pleading eyes.

"Please stop him." Bella cocked her head to the side. "Please," He pleaded weakly.

Bella turned her head to the trees and whistled. "Jamie, stop using your gift. Come here baby." She called to him. Soon Rosalie slumped and gasped. The seven yellowed eyed vampires watched as a tiny blur rush up into Bella's arm. As soon as it stopped, they hissed, crouching.

"You created an immortal child!" Edward yelled.

Bella looked at him, making him flinch back. "I did not sire Jamie, neither did my family. We found him in Alaska. Another coven with those horrible yellow eyes, were keeping him in the basement. A girl with strawberry blonde hair was his sire. I just took him since they could not teach him when they weren't there of course. Trying to feed the boy animals. Ha!" She snorted, rubbing Jamie's back when he snuggled up in her neck.

"Tanya," Carlisle whispered.

Bella shrugged." I do not know the succubus's name, nor do I give a damn. Jamie will forever be my son." She glared at the vampires, her red eyes melting away and instead of turning black it was fully white. "And if any of touch my son and his mate, I will kill you all very, very slowly." She bared her teeth at them, snarling. They cowered in fear except for Jasper, who was staring at Bella with lust in his eyes. Jamie removed his face from Bella's neck and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Bella's eyes reappeared and she nuzzled him back. With a kiss on his cheek, Bulma put Jamie down.

"Go play with Kat, okay."

"Are you sure momma?" Jamie asked, looking at the yellow eyes in distrust.

"Yes, sweet pea, I'm fine here. Thanks for helping." Bella rubbed his head affectionally. Jamie nodded and glared the yellow eyes.

"Just because I'm a child doesn't mean I can't do much worse to you like I did with that blonde witch of yours." He snarled. "Hold your tongues around my mother or you deal with me. I can hear much better than you, so watch it freaks." He snapped his teeth at them and darted in the house, no doubt to find his mate.

Peter's and many others shoulders were shaking. Either their faces were buried in their mates hair, chest, or neck, hiding their faces behind their hands, or trying to cough to disguise their amusement. They knew Jamie would do anything to protect the woman that cared for him. And currently the Cullen's were on his top shit list.

Bella playfully slapped Peter, who gave her an innocent look. She stuck her tongue at him and he flipped her the finger. Maria and Charlotte had to shake their heads at them. A whimper rang in the air and everyone looked at Emmett, who held his mate closer. Carlisle was by her side before Emmett snarled at him. Jasper held Carlisle's shoulder while Emmett shuffled slowly to Bella, holding Rosalie bridal style.

"Please help my Rosie, Bella," He fell to his knees, Rosalie's head lulled to the side to look at her with pleading eyes. "I know you can help her." Bella clicked her tongue.

"Why should I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! You help your brother and sister this instant!" Esme found her voice, forgetting about the thousands of vampires surrounding her. So when they growled, she cowered into Carlisle.

"Excuse me?" Bella tilted her head at her. "Do you want to say that again or shall I call Jamie out here. The name is Isabella and if you don't want to meet the same fate, hold your damn tongue, Mrs. Cullen and Edward, Carlisle, Alice, if you say something, I will hand you over to Maria," She threatened, looking at her nails, calling out to them because she knew they were going to open their mouths. Maria had an evil glint in her eyes as she eyed them with a dark smirk.

She stood in front of Emmett and took Rosalie's hand. She shut her eyes and her hand started to glow. Everyone who hasn't seen the extent of Bella's power watched in awe as the venom around Rosalie entered back into her body. She looked healthy and full of energy when Bella let her hand go. Emmett, happy to see his mate okay, nuzzled her neck, licking his mating mark. Envy, who had been taking a nap but awoke to all the noise and rushed down there, transform into a black crow and landed on the right side of Bella's shoulder, cawing. Then Damon popped up out of nowhere, yelling at Envy for stealing his mojo and tranformed into a crow himself, looking self righteous on Bella's other shoulder. Bella shook her head at the bickering crows but petted them with a small warm smile.

"Bella love?" Edward called. Outraged vampires hissed at him, crouching low. Bella looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not you're anything Edward, so do not call me love. Stick to that little human behind you. I already have someone." Jasper's emotions deflated and was angry and jealous at the same time. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Bel-" Edward was cut off by Bella snarling.

"That's Isabella to you, freak!" She turned on her heal and walked towards the mansion. "I want everyone in the throne room now. There will be a meeting and bring the 'guests'." Then she blur inside.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked to go inside. The Cullens were apprehensive and did not moved until one of the male vampires pushed them. The four stumbled after them. All the seven vegetarian vampire were thinking was..._What would happen to them?_


	4. Chapter 4

The vegetarian vampires looked around the throne in awe. It was deep underground. A hidden elevator in the library led them down into this room where it could make the Volturi's throne room wilt in shame. There were three thrones. A large on in the middle that had a crown overhead and two small ones on each side. Soon the room was filled with a large mass of vampires, male and female, mates by each other, standing with their legs shoulder width apart and arms crossed. Jasper kept his eyes trained on Peter and Charlotte. The southern vampires were sitting in the large throne with contentment. Peter, of course, radiated mischief and amusement. Maria was bouncing around with one of the older male newborns she brought with her with absolute love in her eyes. Soon two small blurs ran by them and sat on the small throne on the left. Well their left. Rosalie flinched at the small male child that was smirking evilly at them. The vampire that sat on the boy's lap looked to be 11 or 12 years of age. The elevator doors dinged like a door bell and every vampire except for Peter and his mate along with the immortal children, saluted with their hands over their hearts.

Bella stepped out of the elevator, running her fingers through her long hair, whistling. She looked around the vampires and sighed in irritation.

"I told you guys a thousand times to stop doing that!" Bella barked. She ran around the veggies that were huddled in the center and thumped Peter on the head.

"Ow!" He whined with a pout. "What was that for Bells?"

"Stop telling everyone to greet me this way every time we come to the throne room!" She screeched and slapped him on the head with a thump. Then she squinted at seeing them on her comfy throne, again. Charlotte was giggling when Bella picked them both up and dumped them on the small throne. Peter started pouting again, rubbing his head while Char tried to comfort him, still laughing. Bella plopped down on the throne, crossing her legs. She stared at the 7 lone vamps and human, didn't forget the human, and cocked her head to side. She observed them with cold eyes. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in their own group and they moved away from the rest like they were a disease. They were still inching away. She filed that away to figure what happen to separate the _family._

"So, what brings you back to Washington, Cullen Coven?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am in no way part of them anymore," Rosalie huffed, looking away from Esme when she stared at her with tear filled eyes.

"And since they are not going to explain without telling the truth, I will," Rosalie continued before walking up a couple of steps. Bella sincerely always loved that about Rosalie. She can be a bitch and will tell you straight how it is. In truth, she harbored no negative feelings for her or for Jasper. But they still left without saying goodbye, there was no reason for dismissing her like that. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice. She hated them so much but if it weren't for them, she would not have a large family like this. In a way, they helped her become like this. And she loved it!

"We visited the Volturi in a regular meeting day for all covens and nomads alike. Aro, the main king, found out about you when he demanded Carlisle to see his memories when we all refused to shake your hand. They found out about you and how we left you human so they sent us to come get you and bring you to them or they would come to us and we will all be destroyed. Well that was the short story." Rosalie stepped back with a scowl, but it was not directed at anyone but herself and the Cullens. Bella leaned on the arm of her throne and threw her right leg over the other as she got herself comfortable, swinging her left leg contentedly. She listened to the story and frankly, she didn't care for the Volturi. They abuse their power.

She really did not care if they came here even. They come and touch her family in any way or anyone in Washington, they get destroyed. Simple as that. Their loss, her gain. Yep. She just didn't give a damn. Hers was way past busted it is beyond her reach or anyone's reach to fix. Bella sniffed and used her right pinkie to dig around in her ear with an opened mouth frown, eyebrows scrunched in the middle, and eyes slightly squinting.

"Eh, let em' come." She said in a bored voice, lifting up her left forearm slightly from the throne's arm waving it in somewhat dismissal.

Seven yellow eyes and light blue ones looked at her in shock.

"Bella, honey, the Volturi will kill us all if we do not report back to them," Carlisle spoke to her as if she was a child.

"Isabella," Bella corrected sharply. "They can try," She took her pinkie out of her ear to look at the none existent ear wax. "I guarantee you that they would not succeed, no matter what they do. Like I said. Let them come. If their that suicidal, it's not my problem." She shrugged and jumped off the throne walking towards the veggies and human with her hand in her pocket. Her red eyes sparkled at the thought of a challenge. "The way I see it, the Volturi need to be taken down a notch. The abuse their power too much." She looked up at them with a smirk, a fang poking out of her lips. "And I will gladly grant that for them."

"You don't seriously consider fighting them, Bella." Carlisle asked.

"Of course I do. They are coming on my territory. This place that I built with my bare hands so that vampires, werewolves, and humans can live in peace. Envy is counted in that. If anybody came to Washington with the intent of harming anyone in this state, I would not hesitate in slaughtering them. I want my people to live in peace." Bella explained. She was annoyed that they felt the need to use her nickname. They do not have the right to use that name anymore. But she will let that slide just this once.

Everyone, even if they are in two different groups, winced at that their small, sweet little Bella was talking about murder so casually. Alyssa, especially, was green in the face. Jasper felt his own lust rising at Bella's declaration. What annoyed him the most was that Edward was radiating possessiveness, lust, and anger.

"Isabella! You will not fight the Volturi at all. Now come with me. I've had enough of your disrespect. And you need to change what you are wearing. It's highly inappro- ," Edward was interrupted by his own self. He was rising in the air, choking. Rosalie paled and everyone looked to see Jamie crouched in front of Bella, hissing and growling, looking straight at Edward with hateful eyes. Alyssa started shrieking, trying to get Edward's leg by jumping but he rose up even more, venom pouring around his body. Skin turning ashy grey. Vampires around were crouched low, snarling. Carlisle ran at Jamie, only to be held to the ground by a burly vampire that was stronger than Emmett. Alice was screeching with Esme and Alice, demanding they let them go. Bella calmly turned around and waved Kaytlyn over, who zipped to her mate, trying to calm him down. Jasper was staring at Jamie with calculating eyes. He's never heard of the gift that this child harbored. It was new to him. The Major was rattling in his cage about how dangerous he his and not to underestimate him. Though they were immortal children, they were intelligent and wise. They were taught what other immortal children could not be taught.

With Bella's help, Kat and her were able to calm Jamie down. His red eyes had gone black. Edward fell to the ground with a thump and sagged as Jamie stopped using his gift on him. He was now clutching on Bella's leg with one arm and his other one was wrapped around his tiny mate. Both of those girls were important to him. Jamie kept his eyes on Edward as he buried his face in Kat's neck. The burly vampire on Carlisle, hissed at him in warning, shoving his face on the floor before jumping off and running back to his earlier spot. Carlisle darted to Edward with Alice and Esme on his heels. Alyssa was sobbing in her hands sitting on her knees in front of Edward.

Bella cocked her head at the other three, who stared back at her. Emotions flashed in her eyes before they became blank. Bella opened her mouth to ask a question when the elevator dinged. She watched at 13 wolves ran towards her. Then the next 10 wolves. Finally the last two wolves and Damon and Envy. She can never figure out how they all fit in their and she did not want to know. Damon and Envy were on her shoulders again in crow form, cawing at each other. The wolves were on their knees with puppy faces that only they can pull off. You know, huge cute pout with wide eyes.

"Bells, can you cook lunch for us please," They all said together in perfect sync.

"Did you practice to say that together so you can butter me up more?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hell yeah." They said together again.

She shook her head with a chuckle. "All right, all right. Go in the living room and watch TV. I'll be upstairs in a minute." She smiled warmly at them. Jasper felt like he melted at that smile. She looked like an angel. The Major was rattling more aggressively in his cage.

_**Mate. My mate. Claim her now!**_

Who? Jasper asked in his mind

_**The bride of Frankenstein. **_The Major hissed without humor. _**Isabella! Our mate! Claim her!**_

Jasper did not question him. He knew he felt some type of pull to Bella as soon as he smelt her in that cafeteria. She smelled divine. And she was pure. Then Edward got to her and he kept his distance for himself even more when Alice, his ex-wife, insisted he doesn't get to be near Bella without stirring his blood lust. The thing was he never felt none but he foolishly followed her. The thing that was stopping him now, was that Bella said she had another. She was taken by another male that is not him. A low growl built up in his chest but he swallowed it back down. He would get Isabella this time and will kill anyone that was in his way. He would finally claim her.

The wolves ran to the elevator, taking turns to go up to the library, before the group disappear. Bella put her hands on her hips and stared straight forward.

"Well I'm bored. So I'm going to go cook for the wolves. You guys can escort the veggies out."

Esme stood up swiftly. "Let me help you," She demanded.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her. "Why don't you go back to the hotel you're staying at and help your_ golden boy_, and I'll stay with my _family_ and cook for them, Mrs. Cullen," She snapped at her. "And that's Isabella to you."

"Bel-" Bella finally had enough and held out her hand towards the seven, using her physical shield to butch them together. She glared at the Cullens with now completely white eyes.

"Since you do not know when to keep your trap shut, I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Mike!" She shouted. The veggies watched as a familiar blonde ran and stood next to Bella. It was Mike Newton. Jasper watched him with narrowed eyes as he put one hand on her shoulder. Then everything was disoriented and blurred before they landed in their hotel room. Bella dropped them from her shield and without a goodbye grabbed Mike's hand and they both were gone in the next second. As soon as Jasper was free from his mate's hold, he went to snatch her up from Mike but they were already gone, getting a low deadly snarl to rumble from his throat.

Bella and Mike landed in the kitchen with a content smile. Mike left and Bella took a small peek in the dining room to see the wolves with knives and forks in their hand, practically drooling. She shook her and got to work. With as big with stove is that had about 8 burners, she got the meals done quickly. That and her vampire speed of course. She brought in piles and piles of food and set them on the table, keeping her smile hidden as she spotted the wolves trying to keep themselves in check because they know the rules. As soon as she put the last large plate of food, they dugged in. She would never get use to the way they eat at all but it was tolerable as long as they cleaned up after themselves. They were grown and they should act responsibly. She ran upstairs to her room and pushed on the double doors. In her bed was Envy, who flew off her shoulder with Damon before she forcefully got the Cullens out of her house. He looked goofy sleeping the way he was. He loved taking naps. He was upside down with one leg tangled in the sheets and one dangling over the edge. Arms spread in different directions and he was drooling. Giggling, she took out her camera and took a picture, leaving the flash out because she knew it would wake him up. Putting the camera down on the dresser, she stopped at the foot of the bed and used her shield.

A light blue bubble slid under Envy and lifted him in the air. He was floating basically. She turned him around and pulled the sheets down to where she was. Using her other hand, she fixed the pillows and turned Envy around the correct way and gently put him down and tucked him in. She smiled down at him as she brushed a few strands of green hair from his face since he took his headband off. Thinking about the horrible state he was in when she first found him made her angry. If she could, she would bring those people back to life, just to end it again. They deserved it. Especially that whore, Dante! Using her own son as a fucking sex toy. She had her morals and incest was not one of them. Giving him a light peck on his forehead, she glided towards the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. With the shower ready and hot water pouring out, she hopped in and sighed as all the stress she carried all day went down the drain. Her mind traveled back to the sleep Homunculus in her bed and worry was her first thing to feel. Though others did not know since her room was sound proof, Envy had horrible nightmares. That was the reason for him sleeping at random times a day. In a way he was just like her when she was human, and she got through it once she was turned. Now it was her turn to help him. He did not deserve the life he got and she will be damned if something like that were to happen again. The second reason was that, Envy did not want to be alone. He may be friends and family with the others but no one, but her, can truly understand. He slept next her like a baby. Every morning, she would open her eyes to see Envy curled around her. Though vampires do not sleep, they stay in bed and meditate, calming their minds to a peace filled state to make it seem like they were actually sleeping. It helped.

A sharp cry startled her out of her thoughts and she jumped out of her shower, shutting it off. She wrapped herself in a towel, not caring if she was trailing water as she ran into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed shaking Envy, who was crying and shaking. After a few more shakes, he woke up with a scared expression, before calming down after looking in Bella's dark eyes. You could see crimson but it was more onyx. She pulled him into a hug and let him nuzzle her chest as his silent tears ran down his face. Letting her motherly instincts come out, a purr resonated in her chest, nuzzling his hair and rubbing his back. After a few minutes, Envy finally settled and his eyes drooped. Then he was asleep. Bella stayed with him, not caring that she was soaking the bed. She laid back against the headboard and watched the clouds though the window. The sun's rays were timidly peeking though them. But on her mind was today's events and she will not let the Cullens rule her life. No. Not now. Not ever. The past is the past and now this is the present. The future is still a mixed puzzle.

_**Review for Jebus! XD Sorry for the long wait but I was just dieing to put it up so I did it now :) Enjoy**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper stared at the spot where his mate disappeared from. His snarls went down to a minimum. He would claim her. What he wanted to do right now is go back to her house and claim her in front of everyone, to show that she belonged to him. Yes. He was a patient man and he could wait. If she took to long he would fuck her to submission. As soon as they were mated, she would step down from her pedestal and concede to him. As a female should. She will obey him and his word. Little did he know that all that he though was easier said than done.

He looked over to Rosalie and Emmett, they were in a corner far from the family around the bed where Edward now laid like he was. Emmett was leaning against the wall with his arms around Rose's waist, nuzzling her neck. She was leaning back into his chest, relaxing slowly. He smiled at the emotions swirling around them. They were truly mated. He thought about today's events.

Peter and Charlotte. The southern Warlords, Maria and Enrique. They seemed to gravitate to Bella. He hasn't contacted Peter and Charlotte in over 40 years. When they looked at him, what he felt made him feel like shit. They were his family and cared more about him than this one did other than Rosalie and Emmett. They loved him for who he was and never judged them. He knew he needed to talk to them. But he did not know how. Now the Warlords. For all the time, he's lived with the Cullen's, he's always heard some news about Maria and the south. Until 5 years ago, it all seem to vanish. Along with vampire's around the U.S. It was unreal. That they all navigated here and lived peacefully with humans _and _werewolves. Maria would always try and get him back and she always lost. Now she was not interested in him anymore. She stuck with Bella and the big huge newborn she held onto. Peter and Charlotte don't harbor any negative feelings at all towards them like he did. He was confused and he hated being confused. He wanted answers and he will get them.

Bella sat there until the next morning, ignoring and making anyone who came to her door leave immediately. Envy was her only priority right now. Every once in a while he would twitch and frown, whimpering. Every time he did so, she would purr. She loved him so much. He was like a son to her. Like Jamie was. She had seen so much hurt, so much pain in his amethyst eyes. She wanted it to go away. For it to fade. And she was making progress. He may be centuries older than her but he was just an 18 year old boy. She looked down at his green hair and smiled. It made him unique. It lived up to the saying, "Green with Envy." He lived up to the name he was called but as he told her, he was not envious of others that they had her, because he had her himself. Envy stirred in her arms and his violet eyes met her onyx black orbs. They stared at each other for another moment before Bella smiled softly, rubbing his back. His eyes disappeared behind his lids and he buried his head in her stomach. Bella looked at the time and it was almost lunch time for vampires and werewolves. Tapping Envy's cheek to gain his attention, Bella softly instructed him to go take a shower. Not wanting to leave her embrace, he slowly moved at a snail's pace before jogging to the bathroom.

Rubbing her temples, Bella zipped into her closet before coming out a minute later clad in black with only a red shirt. Shorts with a small chain connected from the back to the front on the right side, black ankle boots, a leather jacket, a black scarf wrapped snugly around her neck and a choker with a cross. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Envy called.

"I'm going out to get some things. You know where the stones are right?" She asked.

"Yes Bells."

"Alright, I'll be back soon and don't torment Damon."

"See you soon and no promises!"

She chuckled and ran down the stairs, greeting anyone who came her way. "Char I'll need the grocery list, hun." Peter's blonde mate was already in front of her holding out a long list with a cheeky smile. She shook her head, giving her friend a hug. "Watch everyone okay. Especially Yoda, Envy, Damon, Enrique, and Riley. I don't need the house burning to the ground." The said people who had their names called out except for Envy shouted 'Hey!'. Giggling with Char, she ran out of the house and into the forest. She stopped at the edge of the forest behind Seattle and strolled into the ally way, preparing for the oncoming assault from her little humans. Once she stepped out into the cloudy bright sky, people who walked by her stopped and stared before squealing.

"Queen Isabella!" They shouted, drawing more attention from everyone on the block. Soon she was flocked by excited citizens. It went from adults and teenagers that were working to immediately drop it and rush out of buildings to her to thugs and gangs on the street. She smiled brightly and gave hugs and handshakes around. She spotted two twins, two identical boys, in the corner that did not look no more than 4 years old huddled close together, crying softly, murmuring for their mother. Lightly pushing past the huge crowd, everyone was quiet as she stood in front of the twins. They looked up at her and she could see bright blue eyes filled with tears. Crouching down, she grinned softly without showing her teeth.

"Hello little ones. My name is Isabella."

The one on the right sniffed wiping his eyes. Bella drew in his scent. Smelled of apples and oranges. "My name is Michael." He hiccuped. The other one was still crying and he smelled of pecans and cashews. "I'm Jason."

"It's nice to meet you. Where's your momma?" She asked. Worry and concern wiped the grin off their face when the started crying even more.

"We don't know," Jason hiccuped. A huge frown made way on her face and she properly checked the kids over. Their dark brown hair was dirty and battered with dirt along with their white skin and the had small cuts. Their clothes look slightly bigger on them than they should. Cocking her head to the side, she gently picked them up one at a time before dusting them off.

"Come on. You two are big boys right?" She asked watching them nod. She wiped their tears away and smiled again. "And big boys don't cry right." More sets of nods. "Then come with me, little ones. I'll help you find your mother as long as you do me a favor."

"Favor?" They asked simultaneously.

Bella nodded. "Yes, a favor. You two will come back to me to clean yourselves up and get some food in those tummies. Is that all right?"

Now they nodded so fast, it would have snapped their little necks. Now she had them in her arms, bouncing them a little. She saw that the huge crowd was still there but staring at her with smiles. She pursed her lips and would have wagged her finger at them for not going back to what they were doing.

"Now you all go back to what you are doing," She scolded lightly, grinning when they scrambled around. Turning her attention to the twins in her arms, she instructed them to hold on to her tightly before doing a mild vampire speed around to run around the mall to buy clothes and shoes before running to her prized hotel, La Bella Maris, knowing that the Cullen's where there so keeping her physical and mental shield molded around the twins for their protection, she stopped by to check in at the desk.

Of course they wanted to give her the room for free but she shook her head, giving the money and taking the keys with smile. She used the stairs to go to the top level that is her main suite but for others as well. Mi casa es su casa. She passed the 3rd floor and wrinkled her nose when she smelled the Cullens before resuming her trek up the stairs. The twins were laughing when she showed off her speed and she was happy to help them smiled. After giving them a bath and putting on their clothes, she ordered room service. She watched them watch television singing along to Spongebob. She leaned against the wall pondering to where she was going to start finding their parents. If she could not she would have to find new families for them. Soon she had gotten the food from room service and giving them a plus tip. She fixed breakfast trays in front of them at the TV so they eat and watch at the same time.

She felt something was amiss when she was about to leave to gather her things. Soon she had the kids in the corner behind her, food and television neglected, when the door slammed open harshly. Michael and Jason whimpered behind her and she snarled, baring her teeth menacingly. Her mental and physical shield formed a transparent bubble around herself and the little ones behind her. Right now she was glaring into darkening orbs of a vegetarian male named Jasper. She felt a pull to him that beckoned her to run right into his arms and have her way with him before she shook her head to rid of those thoughts. There was no way that Jasper Hale could be her mate. She did not want a mate. No, she wanted a companion and she already has one. But he had chosen to keep traveling but he was coming back. That he promised. He's been gone for about 2 weeks and she gets different types of flowers and the choker she was wearing right now from him. They knew they had mates out there and he knew that she would not take a mate. so they were fine unless he found his. And she was hoping he does. Her nomad Garrett.

"What do you want?" She snapped, ignoring his responding growl.

"I came to claim what's mine." He said calmly, walking with slow steps towards her. Like predator and prey.

"Oh!" Bella scoffed sarcastically. "There's nothin' here that belongs to you buddy, so don't ya barge in here thinkin' you have any authority 'round here. This is my state friend," She drawled. "So git down off that high horse yer ridin'." While she was verbally kicking his ass, she gathered Michael and Jason in her arms and hushed their cries inching closer to an open window she would be able to slip through.

"You're treading on thin ice, my mate." Jasper snarled at her, crouching.

"Oh no, I think I'm perfectly on solid, thick ice. An' don't call me yer mate." Yup she was pissed and her southern drawl will never go away. "You really think that after what happened with yer soil-headed coven, that I would accept anyone, let alone an animal drinker," She scrunched her nose. "as a mate. No thanks. I already have a companion anyway." She watched emotions run across his face. Pain and rejection were the main ones. She may not be an empath like the one in front of her but she knew how to read anyone. That was the exact feeling she felt after Edward coldly dumped her and the whole family left. Under the depression she went through, there was also pain, anger, rejection, and vengeance. As soon as he opened his mouth to talk, she told the boys to shut their eyes and she jumped out of the window. The ground looked as if it was coming in slow motion. Her hair was blowing back as she closed the shield around her to the point where it would hide her scent and raced around Seattle to find a store where she usually got her groceries from and hurry back to her home. She knew if that he was her mate that he would be able to find her with the pull. Michael had his eyes wide opened with a huge smile on his face. His grip on her surprised her. He would be a very strong man when he grows up. Little did she know that he would be very strong. Not as an average human man or a pro wrestler or MMA fighter, but as a supernatural without actually being a supernatural. Jason as well. She looked behind her a couple of times to make sure she lost him and slowed down as soon as she stepped into the store.

She quickly ran around the store and paid it in her usual 300 dollars and ran out. She almost hissed when she spotted Jasper looking around. She ran into the ally way and zipped into the forest pushing past her usual speed to a sprint that would leave a vampire to think that he was watching a blur. She made it to her home after breaking through the tree line into the clearing and into the house. She slammed the door and stood still. The heavy bags in her arms, which were really not heavy at all, and the twins in her arms all came down as she slid down the wall. Jason wiggled around in her arms before escaping and walking around. Michael was staring at her with his stormy blue eyes. She was not surprised to see intelligence shining back at her. She smiled softly to him and rubbed his back before turning to the vampires that gathered around watching Jason with curious eyes to her who looked worn. She let Michael stand on his own and walked towards the kitchen, blocking her negative emotions with a bright smile.

"I finally got the food and stuff. This is Michael," She pointed to the boy that stood by her legs. Then she pointed to the boy that was looking around. "And that is Jason. I found them before I could go to the store. They looked as if they fended for themselves without a mother for several days before I found them. So I brought them here. I'm going to look for their parents as soon as I'm done here and don't eat them." She warned pointing a finger with a warning glare. They backed up with their hands up in surrender. She smiled triumphantly and stomped in the kitchen.

For the next few days, as she went into town and avoiding Jasper whenever he popped up, she tried to search for the twins parents. She reported them as missing children and even broadcasted it through the state yet no one called. She was getting frustrated that someone had might potentially abandoned the twins. She wanted to take care of them. She really did but she could not. Especially with the Volturi looming over their heads. The Social Services had came by to pick them up and she went with them. Michael and Jason did not want to leave her and she saw that but she had no choice but she would give them something to remember her by. She gave them both a gold chain locket that had their pictures in it. She was in the middle with both of them on each side. So she did something that would bond them to know when they wanted her. She did it in secret. She bit them over the heart. She did not dispel venom to change them but to bond them to her. She would know when they are in danger. She was crouched in front of them holding their hands.

"Remember when you truly need me, I would come." She told them, not giving the reason away. "Be good, okay." She wipe their tears when they nodded. Giving them a peck on the cheek, she waved at them as they walked into the vehicle to leave. Blue eyes locked on red as the car drove away. She stood there for a few more minutes before looking over her shoulder.

"What do you want, Hale?" She asked tiredly. She honestly did not want to deal with him at all. She's dodged every chance when he came at her. He almost sunk his teeth in her neck to mark her too. She did not have time for this shit. She was dead serious about her not taking a mate no matter what. And this man right here was trying to control her. She was not a child. She is not a pet and she would never be treated like shit every time the Cullen's came back. She promise herself. This man was a Cullen. A yellow eye animal muncher. The thing of having a mate was to be sure that he could take care of you, be your equal but the Cullen's and Edwards have proved her otherwise. Garrett has done that with her even though he was her companion. He was a violent yet passionate, dominant male and he would fight for her. Which is why she let him mark her on her hip and right breast and not her neck.

"Jasper's not here, sugar." Her eyebrows went up as she fully turned to see the male that was her destined one. His eyes were pitch black. Cold, calculating and an aura that demanded respect. His accent is thicker as well. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hello Major. What can I do for you?"

"I want you, my mate." He growled, walking closer. Bella stood her ground.

"And I don't want you." He launched at her and she crouched low. Before he could get to her, someone tumbled into him from the side and stood in front of Bella. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Took you long enough."


End file.
